Freckles
by ReversedSam
Summary: Casey has the cutest freckles...Famshash, don't like? Don't read.


**Title**: Freckles.  
**Pairing**: Casey/Olivia  
**Rating**: NC-17/M  
**Disclaimers**: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight. All mistakes and British spellings are mine.

* * *

**Freckles****  
**

Casey has the cutest freckles. Freckles Olivia had always found adorable, freckles she now used as a map, a guide on her slow tour of the red heads exquisite body.

It started earlier, her fingertips softly brushing over a freckle on the back of Casey's arm as she purred 'come home with me' into the ADA's ear.

Next came the freckles on the tops of Casey's shoulders, Liv softly kissed them as she slowly slid the straps of Casey's bra down her pale arms. She ran her fingers across the few freckles adorning the swell of Casey's breast, then followed the same path with her lips and tongue. Shivering when she heard Casey's throaty moan of her name. She teased, her tongue flicking, teeth nipping, until impatience got the better of the red head and she took a fistful of hair and tugged. Her hand falling away and her back arching as Olivia's lips captured her nipple.

All too soon Olivia continued downward, placing open mouth kisses on the freckles decorating Casey's flat stomach, paying particular attention to the one just below the red heads navel.

"God, Liv..." Casey's hips rose, wanting, needing Olivia to take her.

"What do you want, baby? My mouth? My fingers?" Liv questioned as her lips found the inside of Casey's thigh. Tongue flicking out to tease the lone freckle she found there, she quickly decided this was her favourite. The noises Casey made when she flicked that talented tongue of hers over the tiny mark turned her on so much it hurt.

"Olivia..." Casey gasped, hips bucking as the detective blew gently across her centre.

"Tell me, Casey. Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

"Ohh....god, Liv, please, please, please..." Casey almost came, Liv's voice making her whole body tremble, her words creating images of all the ways she desperately wanted Olivia to take her.

"Tell me." Olivia commanded, once again blowing across the hypersensitive flesh in front of her. She needed Casey to hurry, she wanted to do this Casey's way, give her as much pleasure as possible, but she knew she was mere seconds away from taking her, hard and fast.

Casey couldn't take any more, her hand found purchase in those soft brown locks and once again she gave a firm tug, lifting her hips, offering herself to Olivia, leaving no doubt at all about what she wanted.

"Fuck, Case..." Olivia groaned, she couldn't wait any more, she need to taste the gorgeous woman writhing beneath her, begging for her touch. So she gave in, moaning low in her throat as she got her first taste.

Casey could barely breathe, she tried to focus, keep her eyes open, because god knows she'd never seen anything as erotic as the sight of Olivia between her thighs. But as Olivia flattened her tongue and slowly dragged it upward, she quickly lost the battle. Olivia couldn't control the moan that left her, Casey tasted so damn good. She gripped the ADA's hips, attempting to keep her still as she flicked her tongue across her clit.

"Fuck, yes..." Casey hissed, gripping Liv's hair tighter. She felt fingertips at her opening, her hips rolling in response. "Please, Liv, please. I need you inside me." Olivia wanted to tease, draw this out as long as possible but she couldn't deny the trembling woman beneath her.

The guttural moan that escaped Casey as she slid two fingers inside sent shivers down Olivia's spine. God this was amazing, the feel of velvet heat enveloping her fingers, the taste, the sounds, how Casey's whole body writhed and trembled, she couldn't get enough. She felt Casey's body start to shake, felt the grip in her hair tighten, felt the muscles contract around her fingers. It was all so delicious. Olivia couldn't help but moan as she wrapped her lips around Casey's clit and curled her fingers.

"Liv...I...god, yes..." The feel of Olivia gently sucking her clit sent Casey careening over the edge, moaning Olivia's name as the orgasm ripped through her. Refusing to give up her death grip on the brunette's soft hair until her limp, sated muscles forced her too.

Olivia couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she eased Casey down. Withdrawing her fingers earned her a soft groan and a lascivious roll of Casey's hips. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second, her own arousal screeching to the forefront.

Reversing her earlier path, Olivia kissed her way back up to Casey's lips, covering the ADA's body with her own, humming as she felt the aftershocks run through the woman beneath her.

Her eyes swept over the satisfied body below and she couldn't help but smile. Casey really did have the cutest freckles.

* * *

** Thanks for reading.**


End file.
